Snow Scene
by oOItaOo
Summary: Robb siente que Theon es su mejor amigo, alguien en quien confiar, alguien que le hace sentir más vivo. Este relato es para Nochedeinvierno13, para compensar el desastre que fue el anterior.


**Advertencias**: todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. Dedicado a _nochedeinvierno18_, porque merece algo mejor que el anterior que hice. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Snow Scene

**Todos** decían que su sonrisa era irritante, pero él pensaba que era bonita, llena de confianza. Todo en él rezumaba seguridad y, a su lado, se sentía bien. Siempre le había inspirado de un modo particular; desde pequeño habían estado juntos, jugando y aprendiendo. Y, al crecer, habían mantenido su extraña amistad. Porque sabía que no eran iguales, que sería algún día Lord Stark y él Lord Greyjoy y entonces sus caminos se separarían. Volvería a sus islas natales, con su verdadera familia, libre tras tantos años de cautiverio voluntario; porque nadie diría que Theon fuese un rehén al verle comportándose como uno más de los Stark. Tenía libertad para moverse por la ciudad invernal y de hacer lo que más le placiese, lo que se podía resumir en practicar con el arco, cortejar infructuosamente a jóvenes muchachas y molestar a sus hermanas menores. Y normalmente él estaba a su lado, colaborando en las bromas, riendo. Y deseaba que todo siguiese así, que el tiempo pasase entre risas y esa camaradería que compartían, medio hermanos, mejores amigos.

Theon era alguien en quien podía confiar, había demostrado su lealtad en incontables ocasiones, siempre a su lado, presto a ayudar, incluso entonces, cuando se convirtió en Señor de Invernalia, asumiendo el poder de su padre y, por consiguiente, sobre su amigo, convertido en su propio pupilo. Pero no podía verlo de esa manera, había crecido a su lado, le había enseñado a emplumar flechas y a apuntar con el arco, le había dicho cómo complacer a una chica con esa sonrisa socarrona que tenía, ensanchándola más al verle sonrojar. Era más que un hermano; su compañero, su amigo y, en cierto modo, la parte que le faltaba. Solía sentirse incompleto, como si la mitad de su ser estuviese vacío, aire que se evaporaba cuando estaba con Theon. Su confianza y su aplomo le hacían sentir realmente vivo mientras que en su interior notaba un enjambre de emociones dispares a las que no podía dar un nombre.

A veces pensaba en cómo sería besarle, ¿sus labios se amoldarían a los suyos?,¿serían cálidos?, ¿los aceptaría? Pero luego se daba cuenta de que esos pensamientos estaban totalmente fuera de lugar; su deber era casarse con una doncella de buena familia y traer honor y justicia a su nombre, era lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de él, del heredero del Norte, el primogénito de Ned Stark. No podía albergar esos sentimientos estúpidos propios de una chiquilla enamorada. Pero seguían ahí, enterrados en su corazón, por mucho que se recriminase, por más que luchase o tratase de huir, se mantenían ahí, aferrados con fuerza, arrelando en su interior.

Una fina capa de nieve cubría la arquería. Los copos flotaban débilmente antes de caer, fundiéndose sobre su piel. Estaba entrenando, tensando el arco y liberando la flecha que, veloz y certera, se clavaba en el centro. El sudor perlaba su frente y le daba brillo a su cabello. Sus ojos grises mirando al frente, concentrados, confiados. Y sin vacilar soltó la cuerda, trazando un arco perfecto mientras la flecha silbaba al viento, navegando entre las motitas blancas.

Estuvo largo rato contemplando, absorto, la práctica, viendo cómo se le marcaban los músculos, en tensión por la fuerza y cómo recuperaba la posición relajada, mientras veía cómo acertaba. Resultaba casi hipnótico, fascinante ver como una y otra vez, con precisión milimétrica, la flecha se clavaba en el centro. Tan perfecto que parecía un sueño. Y la nieve resaltaba sobre el negro de sus rizos, resbalando por su tez, goteando como lágrimas de cristal en su piel, pero no le importaba. Parecía una estatua perfecta bajo la suave nevisca que se llevaba el sonrojo que nacía en sus mejillas claras. Y como si realmente fuese un sueño, se acercó lentamente al otro chico. Sentía un hormigueo correteando en su piel, ardiendo en sus venas mientras avanzaba entre una espesa nieblina, a trompicones, hasta alcanzar a Theon. Alzó su brazo y, con un gesto minucioso, acarició su cabello, disfrutando de su tacto espeso y suave, frío por la nieve y el hielo. Poco a poco fue bajando la mano hasta su rostro, recorriendo las tenues marcas de sudor, como una mariposa asustada. Pero él se sentía seguro, estaba a su lado y no decía nada. Con las yemas dibujó sus labios, hartamente deseados, trazando aquella sonrisa de la que tanto disfrutaba.

Y, bajo la nieve, le besó. Y se besaron, fundiéndose, convirtiéndose en uno por unos instantes antes de separarse y jadear, buscando aire, tratando de respirar, agitados, sumergiéndose de nuevo en ese extraño placer que sólo ellos podían darse, entregándose a aquellos sentimientos simétricos, al deseo de ser uno una vez más, para siempre, quedarse ahí, juntos, por toda la eternidad.


End file.
